The present invention relates generally to the art of vehicle engine fuel treatment. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for heating and demoisturizing fuel for improved flow and ignition properties in internal combustion engines.
The use of fuels, especially diesel fuel, is problematic in low temperature environments. For example, low temperatures can cause fuel to thicken and to become viscous. The pumping of thick and viscous fuel through a fuel system and into an engine can be difficult. Also, cold fuel is harder to ignite in the combustion chamber of an engine. Furthermore, any water present in the fuel can freeze and block the flow of fuel supplied to the vehicle engine.
A safe method of heating (i.e. warming) and demoisturizing the cold fuel before it is fed into the combustion chamber of an engine is desired. The use of heated and demoisturized fuel improves vehicle performance.
Many conventional heating devices exist that heat and/or demoist the fuel supplied to the vehicle engine. In fact, many of these heating devices were developed by the present applicant. However, a need still exists for further variety of heaters and demoisturizers.